


Sanji and Morgan

by TigerMultiverse



Series: ZoSan [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure Time References, Episode: s04e19 Lady & Pebbles, Gen, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Adventure Time, M/M, Male character isn’t important, Morgan being the older protective sister of the crew, Mpreg, Poison, ZoSan - Freeform, brief tho, just there for fanfic, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: With half of their crew missing, and the other half on the other side of a winter island, Morgan and Sanji head into an ice cave to search for their friends.But it seems there’s more to it than a sudden disappearance.
Relationships: Morgan Sora & Sanji Vinsmoke, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji Vinsmoke & Kaiyo Garden
Series: ZoSan [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569952
Kudos: 21





	Sanji and Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched the Adventure Time episode “Lady & Pebbles” ~~as you do,~~ and I decided to make a ZoSan fanfic about it. Hope you enjoy!  
> Also focusing on my other OC, Morgan, yay!

A lone figure in a heavy winter coat ran across the snowy plane, a heavy-looking duffel bag on their shoulder and hood over their head. Snow fell from dark grey clouds overhead, making it a bit hard to see ahead, but it seemed that the figure could see just fine.

The person ran towards what seemed to look like a hut, stopping to look behind the hut and at a large mountain of ice.

Morgan pulled a piece of fabric down from her mouth and sighed. Zoro, Usopp, and Kaiyo had gone missing about a week and a half ago in this island's ice caves to look for something or someone, Morgan didn’t bother to remember. Her other crewmates were either on one side of the island or exploring on another.

Taking one more look at the ice, Morgan sighed once more and went into the hut.

Inside the hut, surrounded by warm blankets and pillows and a small fire at his side cooking what seemed to be tea, sat Sanji.

His legs were drawn up to his chest and head buried in his arms. The cook’s body was slightly trembling and he was quietly muttering something to himself.

At the sound of Morgan entering and walking over to him, Sanji’s head snapped up and looked at the alchemist almost desperately. “D-did you find them??” He asked.

Morgan took off her hood and nodded, pointing in the direction of the ice caves. “Yeah, I talked to the locals and they said they saw them head into the ice caves.” She said, setting her duffel bag down and sitting in front of the distressed cook.

“Are-are they alright?” Sanji stuttered.

“I’m sure they’re fine, they can handle a lot.” She paused to reach over for the tea and poured them a cup. “Besides, we can handle a lot too.”

“I know, but…me and Zoro had a fight before he went missing and I said something and I can’t get it out of my head,” Sanji said, holding his tea and took a sip before staring down at it longingly. “I said it seemed like the only thing he cared about were his stupid swords, and how he was selfish and wouldn’t care if he left us behind…” His eyes turned glassy but he didn’t allow any tears to escape.

Morgan knew about their fight, it seemed like she was the only one who knew, it was just another one of their usually half-hearted fights that usually don’t mean anything but this fight turned a bit personal.

Zoro said something stupid, then Sanji said something stupid, then Zoro replied with something dumb, and Morgan had guessed that Sanji hadn’t been sleeping good so he had a pretty bad attitude, and then Sanji said that comment making Zoro go still with shock as Sanji’s covered his mouth and stared wide-eyed at the swordsman. After that, Zoro left without a word, and Sanji fell into a state of self-loathing.

The aftermath between the two made Morgan feel a bit uncomfortable and helpless, both of her Nakama was hurting and she didn’t know how to help.

She wasn’t the best at romantic relationship fights, even though she dated Law for a couple of years.

They had quite a few fights before they broke up on good terms, but the last fight they had turned a bit personal on Morgan’s part. So she was worried that Zoro and Sanji’s predicament would end as hers and Law’s did.

But she had hope for them to make up, they always did and despite their stubborn pride and being assholes to each other, they were a pretty good couple.

Morgan sighed and took a sip from her tea. “You know Zoro won’t hold anything against you for saying that, he knows you love him.” She said simply.

Sanji nodded. “I know. Sorry. I haven’t been sleeping that well lately.” Sanji looked to the side as he clenched the cup tighter. “I’ve been dreaming about Thriller Bark recently when we ran into that warlord Bartholomew.” He paused. “It’s always the same every night, but it feels different every time. I wake up, bruised, and tired but I get up and look for that stupid Moss head. I think I was praying that he would be okay, and I found him standing in a large pool of his blood, it was _everywhere.”_

Morgan flinched slightly at that, knowing how horrifying it was to see Zoro like that. “When I asked that idiot what happened, he just said that _nothing happened._ Then he passed out and I thought he died, that’s when I woke up and I’m covered in sweat and my heart is racing.” He finished, taking another sip of his now lukewarm tea.

A moment of silence fell over them as Morgan took in Sanji’s words. Then the alchemist stood up and dumped out her tea, the hot liquid making the snow below steam.

“Let’s go.” She said simply.

* * *

Morgan and Sanji walked calmly into the enormous ice cave, coming up to a hole with ice spikes and realizing they had to go down.

Morgan got a long and sturdy rope out of her duffel bag and tied it to a large spike and threw the other end down the hole. Before they went down, Morgan gave Sanji a thick pair of gloves so he didn’t hurt his hands and put on her Flame alchemy gloves, then slowly started to slide down the rope, Sanji right behind her.

The two descended for some time, the hole they were going down seemed bottomless, like Luffy's stomach.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they came to the bottom. Morgan reaches the bottom and lets go of the rope, gracefully landing on the ice floor. The cook right behind her.

Morgan spotted an old lantern on the ground and picked it up, motioning for Sanji to light it with his lighter.

Now that they were able to see better, the two pirates ventured down the dark ice corridor, being careful as to not bump into any spikes and get cut.

As they walked, their senses were dialed up to 10 with the help of their Observation Haki so they can detect when danger is near. This is why the barely-there sound of something moving caught their attention and they stopped. Sanji and Morgan held their breaths as they listened closely for any movement.

The alchemist and cook heard shuffling here and there like someone was moving around, but they didn’t hear footsteps.

As they waited, Sanji felt what seemed like a hand lightly grazing against his cheek. Whirling around with a gasp, making Morgan look too, they saw long arms that seemed to have minds of their own coming out of the ice walls.

The pirates exclaimed in shock and slight horror as the limbs came towards them and attacked.

Two limbs grabbed Sanji’s arms and legs and held them firmly as two more wrapped around his chest and neck, almost cutting off his airway. The cook struggled as much as he could, but he was quickly going weak.

Meanwhile, Morgan took out a metal bat from her duffel bag and began batting away any limbs that tried to strike her.

One hand snuck up behind her and pushed her hood down over her eyes, effectively blinding her. Two more arms came over and took her metal bat then her duffle bag, which held medical supplies and food. “Hey!” Morgan cries in outrage.

Sanji managed to regain enough strength to get one leg free and kick away the limbs restraining him; once free he quickly moved back to Morgan’s side as they backed up and hit the wall. Morgan looked around frantically, trying to find a way for them to escape when she saw the still lit lantern she dropped rolling off to the side. It’s light illuminated the walls and Morgan saw that there was a tunnel there. Seeing that, the alchemist put one hand on Sanji’s shoulder while the other arm drew back, ready to send a fury of fire at the limbs.

With a look of determination and anger, Morgan threw her arm out and snapped. A huge burst of fire exploded and destroyed the arms and ice walls, causing the tunnel to start collapsing.

Morgan grabbed onto Sanji and threw them into the floor of the other ice tunnel, covering the cook’s body with hers as icy mist and rocks flew into the tunnel.

The two pirates stayed on the floor until the shaking stopped and they could hear again.

The alchemist slowly got off of Sanji and sat up on her knees, looking behind her Morgan saw that the entrance was blocked by ice boulders. She sighed as Sanji also sat upon his knees.

“Morgan, your bag…” The cook trailed off, looking worriedly at his Nakama.

The alchemist sighed again and stood up. “It’s okay, we can’t go back now.” She held a hand out for Sanji and pulled him to his feet.

Morgan picked up the lantern and the two threaded inward down the tunnel. The icy tunnel was long and cold, the pirates could see their breath with each exhale. They stayed close, not wanting to risk getting split up. The tunnel seemed to go on forever until they came into a warm room with stone walls and earth floors. The room didn’t happen naturally, the walls and floor were even, and there was a ceiling light, someone made this. On the ceiling was a vent with a wind grate on it, and the pirates could hear what seemed like a muffled voice resonate from it.

Morgan hooked the lantern on her belt and gave Sanji a leg up, the cook took off the grate and pulled himself up into the vent. He then reached his hand down for Morgan and pulled the alchemist up into the vent with him.

They crawled for some time until they came to a stop to where the vent turned into a cylinder and went down like a slide.

Sanji sat on the edge before pushing himself off and sliding down the vent with Morgan following right behind him. The two pirates hit the ground and stood, finding themselves in a large room that was lit with electrical lights on the ceiling and a door on the far side of the room. This room was also man-made.

“Woah, what could have made this?” Sanji asked, looking around briefly.

“Someone with alchemy probably,” Morgan answered, the walls of the rooms were too precise to be man-made.

Morgan and Sanji only took a few steps before the door closed and blue electricity danced along the walls and objects that appeared to be some type of gun grew out of the walls, pointed at the pirates.

They then started to fire beams of light that exploded once hitting the ground at them.

Morgan and Sanji ran from the fire, dodging but staying close together. However, Sanji wasn’t fast enough to dodge one beam and got hit, a small explosion going off and throwing the cook and Morgan back to the floor.

They laid there, unmoving until Morgan groaned and lifted her head to see the guns disappear back into the walls and the door open.

The alchemist stared at the door for a moment before realizing that Sanji got hit. “Sanji!” She yelled as she stood and ran over to her injured Nakama. The cook was lying on his side with his hand curled up by his head, chest moving up and down with labored breaths and covered in cuts and some blood but not a lot, but he didn’t seem seriously injured.

“Sanji, are you okay?” Morgan asked worriedly, gently laying a hand on Sanji’s shoulder.

The cook groaned as he opened his visible eye, revealing it to be a hazy blue, no doubt with pain and disorientation.

“Ugh…yeah…I’m fine…don’t worry about me” Sanji panted, then with obvious effort, tried to push himself up. “Let's …keep going…” Then the last remaining strength left him and he fell back down.

This made Morgan gasp and flinch, seeing her friend's strength give out, showing how much pain he was in.

“Ngh…I don’t think I’ll make it…just leave me…” Sanji tried to make his words firm, but he was so weak his voice was almost a whisper.

“No Sanji, I’m not going to leave you here hurt.” Morgan pulled off her hood and picked up Sanji’s body with a groan, heaving him up onto her shoulders in a fireman's hold. At that moment Sanji passed out from the pain, but Morgan took off into the dark doorway, and into the seemingly unknown.

She walked for some time, her only light source being the lantern and only sound being her footsteps and heavy breathing.

“…where are you guys?” Morgan breathed out, sweat masking her face as she allowed her Haki to detect anyone near her.

Morgan kept walking until her foot hit something on the floor, almost making her trip. Looking down and shining her light, she saw an unknown man lying on the ground, dead and covered in blood with his chest torn open and arms mangled.

The sight caused Morgan to exclaim in shock and horror, making her drop the lantern and bring that arm around Sanji’s arms.

“Morgan-san.” A deep voice rang out.

The alchemist looked up from the dead body and faintly saw the face of a man she recognized. Someone she thought she would never see.

 _“Tetsu.”_ She almost growled out.

A few years ago, before she met Nyx and Ryan, she stayed at an island called Achetra, filled with alchemists and alchemical knowledge from all around the five sea’s who came together for a month to exchange techniques and knowledge. She went there to learn as much as possible and maybe even make some allies, there she met Tetsu.

He was an alchemist like her, like all of them, except he dabbled in Chimeric alchemy. But he took it to the next level.

That type of alchemy, like Human Transmutation, is considered forbidden because it was disgusting and inhumane for someone to cruelly combine animals and humans together like that.

Except the people of the island and Morgan didn’t know that, as far as she was concerned, he was another common alchemist like the rest of them.

Until it was shown to everyone what he did.

One day, the last week of the event, Morgan went to the house he was staying in to talk to him about something when she found a truly horrifying scene. There was a chimeric alchemy circle in the middle of a room, and in the middle of the circle was the body of a dead alchemist, his intestines out of his body and right arm horribly disfigured.

And next to him was a chimera, a mix of what seemed to be a dog and… _a human._

The chimera was just sitting there on the ground looking at the alchemist, it too was horribly disfigured, you could see what parts of it were human.

Apparently, Tetsu was using chimeric alchemy to try and modify the alchemist’s body, into what Morgan wasn’t sure. And Tetsu wanted to know if a talking chimera was possible, so he took a villager and cruelly combined them with a dog.

The chimera did talk, in a quiet voice, they pleaded for Morgan to kill them, to _please kill me, it hurts…it hurts._

Morgan was sure she would puke, the room stunk of blood and the sight was horrible.

Tetsu came in while she stood there, staring at the body and poor chimera in horror. He explained to her in a horrifyingly calm tone that as a scientist, it was his job to learn, to create something new. The dead alchemist was an experiment gone wrong and the chimera was a true success, but Morgan didn’t want to hear anymore. She punched Tetsu so hard he fell unconscious before he hit the floor and Morgan ran out of the house and towards the town square.

Once she was there, she told Negan, an old alchemist that was the mayor of the village, what she saw and what Tetsu did. In front of all those alchemist’s and villages,

They were all as _horrified_ as she was.

Two strongarm alchemists went to the house and brought a conscious Tetsu to the square to answer to Negan. When asked about it, Tetsu didn’t try to deny anything but did try and justify his heinous actions.

After hours of back and forth between Tetsu and other alchemists, Negan said that he would make sure that Tetsu’s status as an alchemist would be revoked and his sin would be shown to the whole world. Tetsu exclaimed that he couldn’t do that, but his cries fell on death ears.

They were gonna tie him up and turn him into the marines, but he fought and escaped on a small boat, he was never heard from again.

After that, Morgan had to go back home and stay with her uncle Bobby for a couple of weeks before she went out to sea again. As the years went on, she never heard about Tetsu again, so she presumed he was dead or in some kind of prison.

But here she is, staring at a man she’s hated for years and hoped to never see again with hate in her magenta-violet eyes.

“It’s nice to see you again.” He smiled, not genuine but almost curtly. “Did you enjoy my dungeon?”

Morgan growled, tightening her hold on her unconscious Nakama. “Where are my friends you bastard?!”

“Tch. Oh please, why do you surround yourself with such pirates?” Tetsu disappeared into the shadows, then the unconscious body of Zoro was thrown out into the light, followed by Kaiyo at his right and Usopp at his left. “A stubborn swordsman, a cowardly sniper, a small child. You should be around a more mature company.”

Morgan could only stare in shock at the sight of her unconscious Nakama, they weren't bleeding and there weren't many bruises, they were poisoned.

Tetsu must have snuck up on them by distracting them with something then poisoned them.

“Poison…” Morgan whispered, bringing a gloved hand to her mouth.

“You know, I was foolish back then when you told everyone what I did back on Achetra. My credibility as an alchemist and scientist was shredded, I was an outcast.” He reappeared and shook his head.

Morgan felt rage boil and spillover. “That because what you did to those two was a disgrace to alchemy! They were disfigured beyond recognition!” She yelled.

Tetsu chuckled. “You may see it that way, the Grand Line might see it that way. But it’s all a learning process, and I now realize I was trying to do something different, I wanted to become recognized. Like you, I wanted you to know what I can do. And now, I can.” Morgan didn’t know what he was saying, but before she could say anything, Tetsu moved.

The disgraced alchemist suddenly moved higher than his original height, which was 5’9”, and now he stood at 6’3”. _What the hell?_ Morgan thought.

“Morgan-san.” Tetsu said as he stood at a taller height. Morgan only mumbled out a _what_ before the man stepped into the light. “I’ve changed.”

Morgan stepped back a couple steps and shouted in horror with wide eyes, Tetsu’s body could barely be recognized as human. His muscles were grown and on the _outside_ of his flesh on his arms and legs, and his hands and chest were replaced with what seemed like a gorilla's.

“I’ve made my body stronger than before thanks to chimeric alchemy.” Tetsu said, looking down at his large arms.

_Oh god…_

Tetsu had used chimeric alchemy to modify his body into _this._ He combined other animals' body parts and possibly organs with his body.

“All to show you, make you respect me.” Tetsu walked towards Morgan, prompting the alchemist to try and run but the man grabbed onto Sanji’s limp leg and took him from Morgan’s protective hold and shoved her to the ground.

“Witness the wonders of my chimeric alchemy.” Tetsu lifted the unconscious Sanji over his head, one hand holding him by the waist and the other tightly grasping his neck.

“STOP!!” Morgan cried out, her concern for her Nakama’s safety skyrocketing at the sight of Tetsu holding Sanji like that. He could easily kill him in that vulnerable state.

Tetsu then harsly threw Sanji into the wall, and the cooks slid down the wall and laid on the floor, he didn’t react in any way.

“SANJI!”

Morgan started to run to her unconscious friend but was stopped when the disgraced alchemist shoved her against the wall and looked down at her hardly.

“And now we are equals in our extraordinary and powerful alchemy. With our power, we could create marvelous creatures and maybe even be successful in a complete human transmutation! Join me, and we can achieve the impossible.” Tetsu said that with such conviction in retrospect it was incredible.

Morgan was about to yell, scream that he didn’t know what he was talking about, that human transmutation was _impossible,_ no matter how much power you have. Even with a philosopher's stone, it will still be impossible. But then something caught her eye. Squinting, Morgan saw that Tetsu’s arms weren’t that well attached to his gorilla torso. It was shoddy work, not well done.

With that in mind, Morgan looked to the side for a moment before squeezing them shut with a deep breath and looking the man in the eyes.

“Okay, Tetsu, I’ll join you…” She said.

“A wise choi-”

“If you can beat me in a fight!” Morgan cut him off with a glare, taking off her jacket and gloves and throwing them to the side.

“Huh. How bold to think you can-”

Tetsu was once again cut off when Morgan clocked him in the jaw, making him stumble back with a bloody lip. Morgan was panting with adrenaline and rage coursing through her veins, and while she didn’t have much muscle mass like Zoro, she was still as strong as the swordsman.

The disgraced alchemist regained his bearings, he charged at Morgan abc swung his large arm at her. The alchemist dodged the swing and grabbed onto Tetsu’s left arm and pulled until the limb was torn off. The man stared in shock before he lashed out and punched Morgan in the stomach and was going to his her again when the alchemist swooped down and pulled Tetsu’s right leg out from under him and stepped on his chest.

“You think we’re equals in alchemy?! In anything?! It only took me seconds to bring you down! And without alchemy!” Morgan screamed, pressing down harder on the man's chest. “And what you did to your body is horrendous! It’s not at **ALL MARVELOUS!** Your _**alchemy**_ is garbage, and you don’t even know basic human anatomy!” She pulled Tetsu’s leg until it was torn off and she turned it so the foot was facing the man's face.

Tetsu tried to say something but Morgan didn’t want to hear it, with a scream she brought the leg down and slammed it into the disgraced alchemist’s face, bruising it and causing a bloody nose.

Morgan panted and stepped away from Tetsu as sweat fell from her face. “Get out of my sight…”

The injured man whispered as he dragged himself into the shadows and disappeared.

Morgan panted, glaring into the shadows as the adrenaline and anger wore off and left her exhausted. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and turned to look at her unconscious Nakama, luckily they were still breathing, but it was labored.

The alchemist whispered a curse as she gripped her hair tightly. She had to get her friends to safety, and she probably didn’t have much time to help them.

* * *

The journey back to the Thousand Sunny took a couple of days, as Morgan had to stop by the village for supplies and had to rest a couple times along the way. But she managed to get them all back to the Sunny before the poison could do any major damage to Zoro, Usopp and Kaiyo.

In the infirmary, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Kaiyo were laid down in separate beds but Sanji was separated by the three pirates by a curtain.

Morgan was absolutely exhausted, running purely on coffee and willpower to make sure her friends would be okay.

The alchemist was in the middle of drinking her 5th probably 7th cup of coffee when Kaiyo’s blue eyes blearily opened as she came back to consciousness. The girl was confused for a moment until she sat up and saw Morgan drinking her caffeinated drink.

“Morgan?” Kaiyo whispered, and next to her Usopp groaned as he too woke up.

Then the memories about that happened came back to her and she shot up into a sitting position. “Morgan! We were attacked in the ice cave, there’s some guy there and he’s all hardcore!” She yelled with wide eyes, which made the sharpshooter fully wake up and turn to them.

“I know, he poisoned you guys. But don’t worry, I took care of it.” Morgan sighed and put down her mug, giving a small and tired smile.

“What happened, how did we get here?” Usopp asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Yeah.” Kaiyo agreed.

“I made a sled and dragged you all here while I carried Sanji on my back. It took two days.” Morgan turned away from the two and helped Zoro, who just woke up into a sitting position. “And another day to make an antidote, it took longer since Chopper wasn’t here. And about 5 hours to make sure you were all stable.”

“Ugh, what the hell happened?” Zoro said gruffly, rubbing his head.

Before Morgan could say anything, Kaiyo and Usopp shot up from their beds and almost _flung_ themselves at the disorientated swordsman, hugging him tightly.

“Zoro!” They cried in relief as they held him like he would disappear if they let go. “We were so worried!”

This just made the swordsman more confused as his two Nakama said in fast voices what happened and how scared they were when they saw him go down. Zoro was still for a moment before his confused face turned soft as he sighed and wrapped his arms around the two.

Morgan used this moment to go and check on Sanji, she opened the curtain slightly and saw that the cook was still resting but conscious.

Sanji’s hair was slightly messy, and there were some small bruises on his neck from where Tetsu grabbed him from. The cook was lying on his side, wearing a loose long-sleeve shirt with sweatpants and a blanket drawn up to his shoulder.

“Are you feeling alright Sanji?” Morgan whispered to the cook, who opened his blue eyes and sighed.

“Yeah, is Zoro awake?” Sanji sat up and leaned over slightly to look around Morgan.

“Yes, he is.” Morgan said as Sanji stood from the bed. The alchemist sighed and closed her eyes. “Oh Sanji, I should have never put you in danger. I-I saw…on the heart monitor. I didn’t _know…”_

Sanji smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around his friend’s shoulders and hugged her, Morgan’s arms wrapped around his waist and held him tightly. “It’s okay, it’s my fault for not saying anything.” The cook pulled back from the embrace and stepped out from the curtain to see Zoro standing and still talking with Kaiyo and Usopp.

“Zoro!” Sanji said in relief at seeing his stupid Marimo awake and alright.

The swordsman turned around and smiled when he saw his cook. “Cook!” Zoro ran forward and tightly but gently embraced Sanji.

Kaiyo and Usopp wanted to go and embrace Sanji too but just smiled and let the couple have their moment.

Zoro and Sanji held each other for a couple minutes until they broke off but stayed at arm's length. “I’m so glad you're alright.” Zoro said, then sighed and closed his good eye as his face became full of regret. “I’m-im sorry about what I said, and how I just left.”

Sanji chuckled lightly and shook his head, cupping Zoro’s face in his delicate hands and making the swordsman look him in the eyes. “Don’t apologize you idiot, it’s okay.” Then Sanji’s smile disappeared and his breathing became shaky, he wasn’t ready to tell Zoro’s but he had to. “Zoro, there’s…I have something to tell you…”

“Okay…?” Zoro became concerned, but waited patiently for Sanji to continue.

Morgan, knowing what Sanji was going to say, sighed and led Kaiyo and Usopp out of the infirmary and to the kitchen, quietly explaining that the two needed privacy.

Zoro and Sanji stood there in silence for some time, the swordsman’s concern growing with each passing moment.

“What is it Sanji?” Zoro asked, his voice quiet but held love and passion as he stared at Sanji with the same amount of love held in his grey eye.

“Z-Zoro I-…” Tears welled up in Sanji’s beautiful blue eyes before he closed them as he started shaking. After a brief moment, Sanji opened his eyes as tears spilled over and he looked into Zoro’s one grey eye. “I-I’m pregnant…!”

Silence filled the room as Zoro’s eye widened and he stared at his lover in shock, words and logic failing him completely.

“I’m-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…! I was going to, I was! But-but then we had that s-stupid fight and…!” Sanji stuttered, his eyes falling down to the floor as the waterfall of tears continued and his shaking got worse. “I didn’t mean what I said, I was just…so scared about how you would react…! And I got mad…! I’m so sorry! I’m-!”

Sanji was abruptly cut off when the swordsman pulled him firmly against his chest and pressed his head against Zoro’s shoulder.

“Shh…it’s okay, don’t apologize…” Zoro said softly, stroking Sanji’s golden hair.

“Y-your not mad…?”

“No! Of course not!” Zoro pulled back but kept his lover at arms length, there was a bright and happy smile on his face as his grey eye was filled with love. “I’m thrilled! We’re going to be parents…”

Sanji stayed frozen for a moment before a smile broke out on his face as he laughed with all the joy in the world, Zoro joining in as he lifted the cook into his arms. After a couple moments of laughing and crying joyfully, Sanji cupped Zoro’s face in his delicate hands and pressed their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. They stayed together like that for what seemed like an eternity before pulling apart and leaning their foreheads against each other.

“I love you Sanji…”

“I love you to Zoro…”


End file.
